In Every season( in Chinese)
by chairrrrs
Summary: greeting to everyone and this lovely story is written by Adobo-chan. And what I did was translating it form English to Chinese. In fact I didn't think I did quite a good job XDD. So there are much need to be modified in this Chinese version. Anyway hope you guys can enjoy this lovely story. And I don't own this story and bleach...
1. Chapter 1

2012年情人节-意料之外的征服

夏梨很讨厌茧利队长。

这完全与如果，以及或者但是无关。在日语里或者其他任何世俗的语言可以表达她到底有多么讨厌这个混蛋和他臭名昭著的简直可以将尸魂界毁于一旦的好奇心。假如照夏梨的看法，他早该锁在瀞灵庭地下室的监牢里发霉，又或者是后半生背负着罪大恶极的罪名由隐秘机动收监。可是她没有想到这么远。罪犯也是灵魂，她也从来没有想过某个人可以永远当十二番队的队长。

她把自己惊人的灵压收敛到仅仅剩下冰山一角，偷偷摸摸地站在角落。然而她并不是像夜一桑一样爱隐蔽灵压的人，她给了护庭十三番一个竭尽全力的机会。已经掌握了死神速度方面的全部技巧的夏梨是如此的轻盈娇巧，速度于她就像是溶于血脉一样，尤其是在外人看来他们家里在她之前就已经有两个队长级别人物无疑是最好的证明。

凭借着自己老爸和老哥在尸魂界的昔日荣光和现在传说，夏梨以为进了真央学院后会一帆风顺。夏梨在一开始就意识到，尽管到目前为止还不是一哥的对手，但自己比一哥更加有天分成长为一个全面发展的死神。只要一想到其他的队长是如何地为他体内深不见底的实力震惊，夏梨就感觉好多了。以前曾经有过神童天才，但是现在是黑崎一护，不是别人。自己不是像一哥那样无论是天然体还是像蓝染制造的半科学成品，夏梨觉得没有人会因此挑剔自己。

在试图躲在一块藏不住她的石墙后未遂，她不由得诅咒死神的技术人员都到地狱转一遭，又郁闷自己在生时究竟做过什么事竟落得如此报应。她是一个好人（这就要看怎么定义了），在学校拿好成绩，吃蔬菜甚至在有必要时帮空座町的死神大叔。那有好的因果循环吗？显然没有。她瞬步突围想避开那些窥探的视线，可惜太慢了。

"夏梨酱！你在这里啊！"被像是身后某些猥琐的东西刺到了一样，她逃得更欢，甚至没有看恋次在向她挥手。她向角落冲去，祈祷没有人拦住她。她还抱有红毛狒狒放弃这次的追逐，并且不向其他人暴露她的行踪。是不是很奇怪夏梨为什么要东躲西藏，上窜下跳而没有对朋友们笑脸相迎？这不能怪她，这是情有可原的。

起因：茧利队长。实验：春药。

有一点明白了么？

她被委派到十二番队分发最新的命令传单时，刚好茧利队长决定要做他的最后的测试。本来浮竹队长是要自己派发的，但是身体虚弱的他觉得很眩晕模糊，就像要随时离开了，夏梨又怎么可能说不呢？况且浮竹的请求说得如此温和，让人不忍心拒绝。所以她把浮竹队长给露琪亚照料，自己来派发传单。

就像是事先完美策划的任务一样，当她到达十二番队，事情一个接一个地发生了。她走进房间时，那个面具疯子正摆弄着烧杯里一些的液体。她向音无副队长友好地打了声招呼。作为茧利队长制造的产物，音无副队长顺从得像一个乖巧的小孩。虽然是一张洋娃娃般的脸，但是还是让夏梨有种奴颜婢膝的感觉。音无副队长告诉茧利队长来客人时，他反而开始严厉地责骂她打扰了他最新研究的庆祝仪式。仅仅是两个步骤，一个躺在地板上的凳子以及大概三十秒，夏梨原本美好的一天便这样付诸流水了。

"呃！这到底是什么？茧利队长 ？"夏梨抿起樱唇，擦拭着脸上和头发上的液体，她闻到了一股淡淡的香气，但是也没有什么特别的。粘稠度稍稍比水大，浅蓝色，在荧光灯下显得很剔透。一向高效的音无副队长已经拿来了毛巾，同时仿佛她自己就是罪魁祸首茧利队长一样，向夏梨道以最真诚的歉意。但夏梨只想搞清楚一样：她不会突变成什么外星人，或者更糟的像她老爸一样的怪物。

"搞什么？茧利队长你为什么这样看着我？"夏梨随意地问道。他们的眼睛闪现着奇异的神色。夏梨觉得自己读人一向都不是很准，特别是这么疯狂的例子，不过她很肯定茧利队长的瞳孔闪过瞬间红光。冥冥之中，夏梨已经知道自己肯定不会喜欢的他们说的事情。

"夏梨，我认为你最好趁现在药效还没有完全发作就走。"音无副队长看着自家队长默默点头肯定，但他们并没有任何举动。如果此前没有一个警钟在夏梨响起，他们两个一定惨叫。

"你什么意思？你究竟对我做了什么？"夏梨向茧利队长问道，但茧利队长已经慢慢地在变化。他的眼睛肆意打量着，脸上浮现出诡异的笑容。如果是其他场合，她早就马上发飙了，可夏梨还不想在毫无戒心的死神面前解放自己。这有可能是一种让一英里范围里任何死神感染都会死去的病毒，现在她不知道自己身上的是什么。又怎么能这样走呢？

"这种混合物是数种人类蛋白质和动物荷尔蒙混合而成的，是一种终极媚药，可以挑逗诱惑任何异性。"

…

嗯，所以，我们长话短说吧。

"你是说你做了这种该死的春药，然后又倒在我的头上？所以这个混蛋科学家看起来就像是把我生剥活吞，就地把我办了？"夏梨粗鲁地指着已经在悄悄吞咽口水的茧利队长，他看起来随时都会把她扑倒一样。夏梨一得到一个肯定的点头后马上瞬步夺门而出，逃离这个名叫十二番队实为地狱的地方。她尽其所能浑身解数地抵抗着茧利队长的"只要你回来，你会成为我最优秀实验"尖叫而不至于不寒而栗。她已经很惊恐了，而且刚才就只有一个男人而已。如果其他男人也闻到她的气味，他们是不是也会发春爱上她？她根本不想去知道，只想着放一个美妙的带薪假期，或者最起码干脆睡个安眠觉。反正她也不是挑剔的人。

但这显然不具有什么可行性。她忽然想到大多数的有席位没席位的死神都是男性，要命的是很可能闻到香味发情爱上她。她不得不回眸瞄一瞄，看见所有的新秀和中等席位的死神正狂热地左顾右盼，开始寻找是什么分散了他们的全神贯注。他们甚至不用看清她的脸就开始疯狂地追逐她，这也恰恰说明这种所谓的春药是多么的强效。她在心里暗暗告诉自己一定要避开队长级别的死神。

可想而知这在瀞灵庭怎么可能。

太想避开自己身后那群大呼小叫混乱争抢的死神，在她撞上那一堆死神之后夏梨才觉得自己实在是太笨了。尤其是当她发现原来就是刚才想要避开的人，夏梨不禁暗暗叫苦，她心中一沉，几乎要停顿。

"哇，干嘛火急火燎的？夏梨？"恋次问道，露出一个标准的红毛狒狒露齿笑。他像是检查伤势一样若有所思地拍拍脑袋。斑目正在恋次身后，放肆地抱怨着自己的新职务。旁边就是一直吃吃笑着看着观察他们三个的桧佐木和弓亲。夏梨静静地坐在树干上，想着什么时候药效就会发挥，红毛伸过来的手就被忽略了。很快她就得到答案了。只需要几秒。

他们的眼中一闪而过的红光，仿佛是一排蜡烛被点燃了。这就是个预警信号，夏梨根本没有时间判断他们的反应是正常还是受药物影响，从位置上一跃而起，奔向相反方向。听着他们渐进的脚步声，要她停下的请求，夏梨不可能把他们甩在身后。她跳上翻过墙头，把称赞她如瀑青丝，万种风情，以及丰满的胸部隔在另一头。暂时的。一旦她摆脱了这烂摊子，她绝对会告诉一护把这帮不论是不是受春药影响的家伙卍解掉。任何人不能死盯着她的胸部说什么风凉话。夏梨低头看看自己的胸部，然后耸耸肩。就是说他们疯言疯语吧。她自己也不是很震惊。

夏梨快速地躲躲藏藏，寻找某个可以躲到太阳下山的避风港。天知道要是她真是遇到一个队长级别人物会怎么样。白哉或许认为夏梨喜欢樱花而对她挥剑相向，用要命的千本樱向她求爱。剑八这个根本分不清化学催化发情和狂干一架欲望的人很可能就让她彻底这样灰飞烟灭。那假如是一哥…夏梨打个寒蝉。不，绝对不能发生。在这之前谁能给她个安乐死了吧。

夏梨忽然发现能藏人的地方基本上都不能去了，在瀞灵庭根本无处可藏。她的房间吧，在六番队，太明显。她不可能偷偷溜进去，又能在紧急关头及时脱逃。逃离瀞灵庭吧，现在就在中心位置的她务必要经历一次大屠杀般但又不一定能成功的浴血之路。这该死的春药极其有效，估计她跑不到一公里便又再陷入如饥似渴的男人包围圈。尽管有能力可以摆脱，但是夏梨觉得仅仅因为误以为爱上她就毁掉一个朋友并不是什么照顾双方利益的好主意。元柳斋总队长不会喜欢这种场面，但夏梨没有胆量去问他。后患无穷啊。

一群人正在靠近！夏梨连忙躲进一幢建筑里。从大厅跑进时夏梨认出这里是十番队总部，看去来像是鬼屋。如果在那时还说有什么选择的话，十番队就是她的选择。快速地开门又关上，夏梨开始念念有词，用鬼道把墙都封起来用以阻隔她的灵压。弄好之后，没有人能够知道她在哪里。这样她就可安心地等在这个荷尔蒙失去药力。

"你到底干什么？！"

或者夏梨的安心如意算盘不能打响。

"冬狮郎！"夏梨惊讶地跳起来，连忙看看金色的大门，"你在这里干什么？"

他的眼皮明显地抽动了。"你好好想一想，我还需要回答吗？"他锐利的千岁绿的眼睛一向让她又爱又恨。她就在十番队里。想想也知道，她肯定会选择最舒服的地方去，一个熟悉的地方，十番队。而冬狮郎也会在他的办公室里，对她用鬼道把他们关在这里的举动也不会说什么。等一等，夏梨忽然有点明白究竟自己处于什么境地了。

前提一：她身上有可以让任何男人爱上她的人造物。

前提二：日番谷冬狮郎是一个（年轻，但太过严肃，同时可爱得有点过分的）男人。

结论：日番谷冬狮郎会爱上她。

"你看起来不太好？"他小心翼翼地问道，说话时夏梨把整个身体都靠在入口大门上，她的脸扭曲成一个痛苦的表情。见此他的眉毛不由皱得更紧。"你还好吧？"他站起来，慢慢向她走过来。她反射性地防御举起手，示意他不要再靠近。

"别过来了，冬狮郎！我不知道你什么时候会对我发情！"她以手覆脸，准备好他随时偷袭她。她对鬼道的熟悉程度让她有信心可以为自己打开一个足够大的同时又可以在冬狮郎反映过来之前关闭的出口。她现在要做的是调整力量在她身后的小地方…

"我觉得你要去一趟四番队了，夏梨。"他轻轻地说道，露出稍稍受到侮辱和担忧的神色。夏梨意识到自己出现在他的范围大概已经有一分多钟，但是春药还是没有发作。夏梨松了口气，慢慢放松警戒，用怀疑的眼光看着他。但是银发的他表情还是波澜未起，神色如常。

"你没有爱上我？"

他的回答瞬间失控，脸色一红，大声反驳，"不—不，为什么我要？"

"你没必要这么生气。"夏梨微微撅嘴，身体的某一部分在听到否定回答时某无理由地下沉。就算这种春药还有效就不算奇怪，但是显然它对日番谷没有作用。他们是两世的朋友，他们之间的感情在过去的150年间一直如此。然而，这并不能说断然如此的拒绝不伤人。无意的如斯的拒绝伤她有多深，夏梨才不会去承认。

"究竟发生什么事？告诉我。"冬狮郎问道，声音中含着某种不明的挫败感。反正已经一无所有了，夏梨就把自己到访十二番队，在瀞灵庭折磨的逃忙，为数众多的仰慕者（如果她还可以这样称呼他们），以及现在他们两个被锁在隔绝灵压的房里一五一十地说了。从冬狮郎貌不惊讶的表情看来他已经相信了夏梨的说辞，但是他脸上的表情又说明他真的不能指望夏梨能少惹点麻烦。当黑崎惹上麻烦，就相当于是老鼠找上恐龙。之所以令人惊恐，是因为恐龙已经近在咫尺，并且夹住老鼠的脚后跟，随时要喷射火焰了。他们的家庭生活就这样戏剧化。

"所以，我可以呆这里吗？"夏梨请求道，使自己看起来像可怜巴巴落水小狗。冬狮郎翻翻白眼，这种把戏他太熟悉了，每次夏梨要拉他干什么坏事的都是这样的。冬狮郎也知道夏梨的困境，在这种情况下尽他所能地理解的话，有点吧。他说好的时候，身后的大门打开了，夏梨连忙回头去看，见某个副队长睁大了眼睛走了进来。

"喔天~发生什么事？"松本用手拍拍建得很好的鬼道墙，语带着好奇和敬畏地问道。除非是队长或者鬼道天才，极少的死神可以构建如此复杂的鬼道，仅仅拥有第三席位的构建者显然令人震惊。

"抱歉，乱菊姐，我不得不躲在这里，还把你的上司拖下水。"夏梨指指冬狮郎，有些窘迫地回答道。乱菊花了一点时间就明白了外面的骚动和夏梨躲在这里的关系。

"哦，整个尸魂界的男人追的人原来是你！"乱菊打了一记响指，狡黠地对着夏梨笑了笑，"我就知道夏梨很火辣，不过今天的男人…可以说是任君选择啦。"

"不是我！该死的茧利队长和他愚蠢的实验害的！"夏梨强烈地反驳乱菊的暗示，但是脸却抑制不住地红了。不管有没有关注，夏梨对自己的女性魅力一向不抱有什么幻想。虽然有点高兴，但是夏梨不会是是万种风情，万众瞩目，把这么多男人迷得团团转的角色。这也从侧面反映了科学在某些心怀不轨的手中会又怎么的灾难性后果。

"哎哟，这就没啦？"乱菊心有不甘，撇撇嘴道。"我还想着搞个比武招亲呢。"

"不行！"两把声音同时叫道，一个有点激烈的女声，一个是低沉的夹带着不明情感的男中音。瞬间，两双眼睛齐刷刷看向冬狮郎。他愕然发现自己不知不觉加入到她们的谈话中了。他重新坐下了，企图让自己镇静下来，他清清嗓子，说道，"即使有再多的男人在外面等待捕获夏梨的芳心，我们也不能把她赶出去。另外，她不是奖品，是一个人。她应该有权选择自己的归属，而那个人绝对不会是外面那帮被荷尔蒙催动，和动物无异的男人的任何一个。"

"喔，你真的很关心夏梨哟，队长。"丰满的乱菊像是发现什么秘密，水蓝色的双眸溜溜转无疑是极大地惹起了冬狮郎的反抗。他喃喃抱怨着，没有说什么，想继续自己的工作，却发现自己连在虚线上签下自己的名字都要花更多的心思。他没有看见夏梨脸上的浅浅的微笑，也没有看见她夏梨因为心中一暖而微微泛红的脸颊。夏梨在软垫沙发上坐下，淡淡的喜欢缠绕在她落在冬狮郎身上的视线中。告别了仍然忍俊不禁的乱菊，夏梨觉得虽然今天实在是诡异异常，但还有好事发生了。

茧利队长从意乱情迷中恢复过来并且向其他的队长解释一切已经是夏梨把自己关在十番队后几个小时后的事。队长们并将深刻地记住这一天，因为茧利队长把他们（不包括那些低级死神，简直浪费自己的心血）形容为他的完美生涯的中重要一笔。然而队长至少可以知道为什么番队中大半的死神都擅离职守，疯狂地追逐着真实性没有得到证实的东西。冬狮郎从夏梨的加固鬼道墙出来后，把那些绕着十番队团团转的死神们赶得远远的，打定主意一辈子也不告诉夏梨究竟有多少死神在外面等待她的青睐。在十番队门口用冰轮丸弄一个巨大的冰堡垒，震慑那些企图突破的死神，冬狮郎这才心里松了一口气。

其余的死神听了解释之后，也慢慢地从化学作用中苏醒过来，完全想不起自己在追求什么。回到番队之后，等待他们的是莫名其妙的辞呈，对自己浪费大好光阴沉迷幻想说不出所以然。四位队长恢复理性之后，很默契地决定以后绝对不会跟夏梨不谈论这件事，特别如果一护在一公里范围里绝对闭口不提。前任死神代理要是知道他们曾经对他的宝贝小妹动过歪念头肯定会把他们撕碎，谁知道有谁能组织他呢？

几天后，夏梨坐在桌子上，手有一下没一下地敲着冬狮郎桌子上成堆的已经完成的公文，还是满怀疑虑地问道，"我觉得奇怪为什么那货对你完全没有效果呢？"她现在到十番队来更多的是晚上，发现十番队的戒备有所加强，不过她不会知道这是为什么的。夏梨想着一个小心把冬狮郎桌面上的文件推倒了，冬狮郎脸色纠结在一起，憋憋屈屈地想发作，但是看着夏梨傻乎乎的笑容，手忙脚乱地想把它扶正，但还是有一些掉下来了，只好默默地叹气，继续俯首工作。

他低声说道。"说知道呢。"顺手在一份要求在道场新建长凳的文件下签下同意。夏梨对他毫不犹豫地投入工作完全无视她想和他聊天的愿望有点恨恨的，只有郁闷地看着冬狮郎。她的腮帮鼓起，皱着眉毛，转过脸，决定不理他了。

乱菊看着这对如此奇葩的人，不禁长长地叹气。她悄悄地站在夏梨的身边，手压在嘴唇上示意夏梨保持镇定，微微倾斜伏在如瀑长发的女孩耳边嘀嘀咕咕了一会。本来不应该由乱菊将讲出来的话让女孩迅速地脸红了，皱起的眉毛似乎在纠结乱菊是不是在开她玩笑。乱菊只是戏谑地笑着，给了夏梨一个眼色便迅速逃离现场。

"喂，冬狮郎。"

"又怎么了？"冬狮郎眼睛露出好气好笑的眼色，略带粗鲁地回道，但他又怎么能敌过夏梨呢？她从他桌面上的文件上俯身，轻轻地吻了冬狮郎。他的脸颊也迅速涨红，他口里结结巴巴地，似乎在弄清楚夏梨的意图。但夏梨是跳下桌子，笑着说她要走了，如果可以的他们可以一起吃晚饭。

当她双脚瘫软地靠在关上的门上时，脸颊还是通红的，乱菊的话仿佛还在耳边。

那些药当然对他没有效，傻瓜。他一直都爱着你。

夏梨愉快地笑着，在心里默默地感谢了乱菊。

-此篇完


	2. Chapter 2

写在前面：

This is a very lovely story ha, can see the home life of H&K.

About the translation, I am trying my best to translate the third and it is so special~

And their dialogue haXDDD sorry for being like this~ I am a bit lazy XDDD using the 【】can be more easier.

Ok~enjoy the story please~!

2012.4-幸运七颗球

一

炉子的嗡嗡声伴随着刀切砧板上晚餐洋葱的声音，还有炉子上就要咕噜咕噜烧开的水，黑崎夏梨不禁想自己到底为什么还在这里，思前想后，既聪明又机敏的她，更不要说她有着比新驴子训练去拉磨时倔强，要是她想走，谁能拦住她？

【我回来了。】

真是说曹操曹操就到。夏梨便继续切菜心想道，尽管自己已经是16岁，还是是高一生，但是在厨房里干活这事情还是怪怪的，且不要说家务活一直是游子做的，可是现在她却在一个离家离黑崎诊所十万八千里的地方，远离了承载着童年和死去的母亲的回忆的地方。而今她却和自己痛苦的根源，罪恶的源泉同住一屋，要命的是刚刚提到的人根本不在乎这些。

【起码你也要和我回应一下嘛。】突如其来的声音如此之近，夏梨猝不及防地想着自己是不是已经被抱入怀中。太想诅咒他了，夏梨压根没有听到他进厨房的声音，心念一转，但下一秒他蹭着她的肩头，想看看今晚的菜肴。夏梨郁闷地发现自己真的很想毒死他，但又怕白白浪费了自己辛辛苦苦做的饭菜。

【起码你该给我点空间。】她用肩膀撞了他一下，没好气地说道。杏眼怒视着他那张桃花脸，夏梨脸上依然波澜不惊，神情如常，真心搞不懂为什么那么多女孩子会对他穷追不舍。

如果除去相当好看的脸蛋，过人的智商，稍微有点冷淡的性格，这家伙根本上没有什么吸引力嘛。然而无论老中青，那些女人像是蚂蚁见到了一块方糖一样，蜂拥而上。夏梨愤愤的想着，这家伙，充其量就是一块好看的方糖罢了。倘若被其他人知道他们在同居，恐怕夏梨不是被骚扰到死，就是沦落天涯永世不得归。更可怕的可能是性命不保。

【切，真是不可爱的女人。】日番谷冬狮郎毫不客气的回敬道，从她身后退开，但还留在厨房，像是欣赏一般，看着她把蔬菜和肉放进锅里，又急忙放咖喱。夏梨和冬狮郎住了这么久，如果说有什么收获的话，一定就是冬狮郎的大胃了。冬狮郎的胃就像是无底洞，只要她做的东西稍微有点像样，最后的归宿必定都是冬狮郎的胃。

那一开始前两个星期她做的东西完全不能入口的事迹是不是就能被遗忘呢？但愿吧。

【我宁愿被人说成是不可爱，也好过是漂亮的，男孩子。】夏梨一边忙着和他费口舌之争，一边还要小心锅里的东西粘底或者糊掉。同居的前两个月，冬狮郎的嘲笑和她受伤的自尊心，绝对是她专研厨艺家务的最佳动力。到头来，冬狮郎还是那个胜利者，夏梨包揽他们所住的说大不大说小不小的公寓的全部家务活。

冬狮郎被她的话逗乐了。【你是个女的，男孩子气不适合你。】

【你是不是对我有什么不满啊？但说无妨哟。】夏梨皱着眉毛淡淡回道，把锅从火上拿下，搅拌一下后就准备上桌了。夏梨耐心地为他们盛饭。【我知道你喜欢激怒我，但是今天是不是有点早呢？你才刚回来。】

【我该说什么呢？可能我非常想念，我的未婚妻，小夏梨呢。】冬狮郎耸耸肩，一脸轻松的说着满是嘲讽的话。可惜夏梨不觉得有什么伤心的，只当是饭前笑话吧。反正对他们如此诡异的关系来说，没有爱，没有好感，也没有恨，什么也没有，只有沉闷的同居关系和让人打不起精神的惺惺相惜。

毕竟，包办婚姻从来不是惊世浪漫的温床。

没什么可抱怨的是他们已经真真切切的同居了，至少在这个试运行阶段。他们的父亲都在等着看好戏，是他们擦出火花呢，还是闹出血案。最让夏梨在意的不是她能不能在六个月之后重获自由之身，而是那些冬狮郎的狂蜂浪蝶，探头探脑的真是让她很头痛。在学校， 在逛街，还是在家外面做什么事情，夏梨都会远离其他男孩，仿佛人家感染鼠疫一般。夏利知道，自己是绝对看不见第二天的太阳如果她和冬狮郎同居的事情被发现的话。

他们都默默的吃着饭，一言不发。没有家里人的陪伴让夏梨很辛苦，但是和冬狮郎在一起也很痛苦。

* * *

二

【小夏梨，你有男朋友么？】

黑发女孩显然被冰茶呛到了，连声咳嗽想要呼吸更多的氧气让自己平静下来。周围的朋友连忙抚慰式地拍着她的后背好让她尽快顺下气。当夏梨呷了一口茶时，指尖仍是抑制不住的微微颤抖。

【你们说什么啊？我当然没有男朋友！】夏梨干脆地否认了，反正我讲的也不全是谎言。冬狮郎的确不是我的男朋友。然而这种问题绝对不会是空穴来风，难道他们已经怀疑上她了？夏梨平素远离这些任何有关情啊爱啊的话题，免得自己心烦。

【但是你最近有点奇怪啊…】森下轻轻摆动她头，眼睛却看着另一个女孩用筷子把食物送到她的嘴里。【我是说，嗯，你有点不一样了，例如说你变了或者说你长大了之类的。】

【她的意思是你比以前要漂亮了，我们弄不懂是为什么。】当那个直率的女孩安静沉默后，夏梨只管默默地咀嚼着口中的肉，玲子的话在旁人听来是有些伤人，但是已经对此免疫的夏梨跟她们一起耍了两年又怎么会不知道如何回击这种话呢？

【我完全不知道你你们在说什么。】夏梨心里清楚得很，自己就是多了一个婚约而已，但是显然已经很奇怪了。冬狮郎就像是一个专门喜欢挑剔她的室友，在身边作威作福。夏梨没有被说成是暴力狂已经是谢天谢地了。

【你自己当然不知道，但是我们群众的眼睛是雪亮的。】森下阴森森的说道，夏梨心不在焉的听着，忙着吃东西。【你早上跟我们打招呼，那么温柔，那么精神，真是惊讶到我们了。】

夏梨扬扬眉毛，【睡得好不行吗？】

【绝对不止这样。】娜娜打断道，边用筷子把食物往夏梨那边推了一下。【当你说谢谢的时候，你的声音会变得有一点高，肢体语言的话，嗯，怎么说，更性感了。】

夏梨觉得自己额头在突突突的跳了。【我只是学着对人好一点而已，没什么大不了。】

【甚至男生也说你更火辣了，所以有点害怕。】玲子这时候插话道，威严地把眼睛沿着鼻梁往上推。这句话冲击了夏梨一下。【所以，坦白吧，黑崎，否则我们就要严刑逼供了哦。】

【小玲，我就说不要看太多JC电视剧吧。】森下责怪性的撇撇嘴，娜娜继续对有些不安的夏梨逼供。

【可是她也说的对哦，夏梨。你看现在你都开始做自己的便当了，以前可是游子帮你做的哦。而且你看上去很享受现在的生活哦。来吧，告诉我们，你对哪个家伙有意思？】三个人都齐齐直直的看着她，一脸期待的表情。可是要她说什么呢？根本没有谁在她心里留下什么印记，没有谁在她心里让她在意的不得了。那个家伙只不过是一个脆弱的诺言的牺牲品罢了。再也没有其他了。

【没，真没有喜欢哪个人…】为什么明明是在说实话，感觉就像是说了谎一样的心虚？

* * *

三

冬狮郎眉头越皱越深。看着夏梨了无生气的趴在沙发上，诡异的沉闷的气氛笼罩着这公寓已经有一个星期了。这完全不像是夏梨。虽然冬狮郎很想让夏梨自己一个人静一静，但现在他只是觉得很担心。毫无缘由的，冬狮郎对这个一直默默的自学煮饭，做家务，照顾他的日常起居的女孩感到很愧疚，自己也没有做什么去帮助她，只好默默地忍受最开始她烂的要死的料理。对付围绕在身边的女孩，如果有其他方法，冬狮郎是绝对不会自己送上门去的。

【这能有多难？】冬狮郎暗问自己，望着夏梨晃过走廊，电视机看着却没有人看，夏梨沉思地盯着天花板，双手交叠在胸前，仿佛自己看的不是天花板，而是一架飞机。冬狮郎深吸一口气，决定假装自己是不经意间发现夏梨低迷的状态然后加以劝慰，没什么大不了，小事一件，一个完美的日常会话而已。

如果生活可以这么简单就好了。

仅仅走了四步，冬狮郎便被一条延长线绊倒了，脸上伪装冷淡的表情还来不及变化就摔在地上。他的脸便红得从耳根到脸庞，偷偷看了看还一动不动好好躺在那里的室友，完全不为所动。这本来是件避免了他尴尬的好事，可是不知怎的，他却心里一股怒气涌上来，这种对他漠不关心的态度大大的激怒了冬狮郎。

冬狮郎安静地爬起来，坐在沙发上。现在他觉得夏梨最缺乏的已经变成了一个惊吓了。一些可以让她活过来的刺激物。他为自己的好主意傻笑出声了，他在沙发后面慢慢露出自己的头，准备随时发动袭击。可是当他真真切切地看清夏梨的脸蛋时，他忽然就失去了勇气，心跳漏跳了一拍。惶恐的表情并不适合她一贯波澜不惊的脸。冬狮郎模模糊糊地意识到自己开始有点想念夏梨抗拒自己进入她的空间，还有不管什么时候只要打败冬狮郎便一脸兴奋的外露的喜悦。冬狮郎蓦地明白了，自己不能为夏梨做什么，但至少要问心无愧。

坐在奶油色躺椅和墙壁之间的地板上，冬狮郎思考怎么才能巧妙地让夏梨打起精神来又不至于太过明显呢？冬狮郎保持着这种不舒适的状态想了几个主意，想着一个自怨自艾的少女究竟想的是什么呢？很明显他不会知道，因为他的朋友都是货真价实的男人，并且有一个还是夏梨的哥哥。他只会威胁自己要好好照顾夏梨。如果自己忽略他的妹妹一个星期的消息被他知道了，那一护绝对是会把自己灭口的。冬狮郎对此清楚得很。

冬狮郎为这个不愉快地念头打了个寒颤。思绪继续回到刚才的问题上。如果是自己的，那肯定食物可以让自己精神起来，那么简单易行。而且女孩不开心时不都喜欢吃甜食么？（这些都是他看电影时得出的结论）他对这个主意感到满意，于是便站起来，悄悄地走回走廊，回到他的卧室，没有发出一丝声响。

回来的时候，夏梨还是老样子。原本平静无波的脸上有了一丝的疑惑。尽管冬狮郎不善言辞，但是还可以给她一点小小的安慰，尽管微乎其微。

【给你。】夏梨发呆的状态被打断了，眼眸便直直地盯着那只拿着压缩糖果的手。夏梨坐起来，有点疑惑地皱起眉头，只是检查着糖果，却没有拿那个塑料袋。

【别只是看，傻瓜。】冬狮郎不耐地道，直接把糖果塞到夏梨手中。

【这是…甜纳豆？】夏梨所认识人中没有人会吃这种奇怪的东西，不管是小男孩还是老男人都没有。冬狮郎喜欢甜纳豆的秘密没有人知道。夏梨会知道，是因为有一次打扫房间是发现了一包开了口的甜纳豆在地板上。接下来的一整天，夏梨为此都在取笑冬狮郎。

【我不知道你遇到什么这么伤心，我也不知道该说什么安慰你，所以…】看着冬狮郎不安的摸摸后脑勺，弄乱自己原本整齐的头发，夏梨便哈哈大笑，笑得浑身发颤，笑声在起居室中回荡着。冬狮郎莫名其妙的看着笑得花枝乱颤前仰后合的夏梨，突然的改变让他很奇怪，但马上他就知道夏梨在笑他。

【好！你不想要你就说吧！】冬狮郎大叫道，伸手想要拿回甜纳豆。

夏梨一下便把甜纳豆抱在胸前，以她一贯的笑嘻嘻的仰望着他，【门都没有，冬狮郎，这些是我的。】冬狮郎向夏梨扑过来，夏梨躲过了他的大手，笑着钻出沙发，跑出房间。男孩只好恨恨的叹了口气，可微微的笑出卖了他的心情，为她抛开烦恼，恢复正常而由衷的高兴，即使只有一瞬间。

* * *

四

夏梨很开心，可以在暑假时和朋友一起出去玩。虽然是一个很美丽的城市，拥有连绵海岸线白沙细水的空座却不是旅游城市。这样一来夏梨就不能拒绝大家要去海边冲浪的要求，特别是在这最近纠结于冬狮郎事件的敏感时刻。

这本不是什么大事，但对冬狮郎来说也不是什么小事。在冬狮郎不幸弄脏了起居室，把要换洗的衣服倒在地板上时，夏梨已经收到了他的怒火。夏梨决定离开几个小时，好让自己逐渐消退的耐心恢复。她留下一张字条，写上自己要去哪里，还有注明可能会晚归。

穿好泳衣，拖着救生工具，四个人把毛巾等那些东西放在遮阳伞下面，开始在水里玩得很开心，有晒足了日光浴。夏梨提议自己去附近的小卖部买点零食回来。回来的路上，夏梨拿着外卖却被几个少年拦了下来。夏梨翻翻白眼，不想理他们。

【嘿，美女，要一起玩吗？】

【这最好是个反问句，因为我讨厌自不量力的蠢蛋。】她用凉凉的语气回道，满意地看着他们被她的刀子嘴给震惊到了。常常又无知的人形容她如同洋娃娃一般漂亮，白皙的皮肤，精巧的五官，看上去就是一副天然无害的样子。接触夏梨后他们往往会大跌眼镜。

【你有病啊，母夜叉？我们邀请你这丑八怪应该受宠若惊。】其中一个人挑衅道，利用身体的天然优势迫近夏梨。这一次，夏梨真的白了他一眼。

【只有蠢蛋才会把自己刚刚邀请又被拒绝了的女孩叫做丑八怪。】她轻松地甩甩长发，便想推开他们走人。但是有个人很大力地捉住了她的手，几乎要把她撞到。在猛的旋转中，她看见了—

【冬狮郎？】她眨了眨眼，冬狮郎站在刚才捉住她的手男人和她之间，那男人正双手交叉在胸前，不怀好意的看着冬狮郎。

【你们对我的女朋友有什么意见吗？】他眼睛原本透澈的蓝色暗沉成钴蓝，僵硬的姿态和脸上阴沉的冷笑，仿佛按压住身体的怒气不动手痛揍他们已经耗费了他巨大的精力。那几个乌合之众一下子便以迅雷不及掩耳之势散开混进人群中，不见了踪影。

【你到底这里干嘛？】夏梨问道，同时看到很多人已经回来，很多女生都在看着她所谓的未婚夫。上上下下打量着夏梨，发现她没有什么顺伤后冬狮郎又深深地皱起眉头。他的想法都清楚的显示在脸上。

【你干嘛穿成这样？你不觉太过暴露吗？】冬狮郎嘟嘟囔囔地脱下他的短袖帽衫，套在夏梨身上。这下可好了，夏梨把冬狮郎的-[哔]-体看个清清楚楚，脸颊一下子红个透顶。隐约她听到一个女孩隐隐看到他完美的体型。她设法摆脱了脑海中让人脸红耳热的想法，回到当前的事情中来。

【我穿什么关你什么事！算了，我不管为什么出现在这里，你赶紧走吧，别让我的朋友看见你！】被看见了她要怎么解释，日番谷冬狮郎，空座高中的校草，空座町数一数二的美男子，在她的身边？之所以能把这么古怪的关系和生活方式这么秘密得避人耳目地藏了这么久，这全是她小心翼翼和运气的结果啊。

【干什么？你觉得我会给你丢脸吗？】他摇摇头问道，侧面的角度刚好柔和了他的脸。夏梨想掉头便跑，但毫无疑问，冬狮郎会追着她。所以现在就要把他甩掉。

【是啊！你真的让我蒙羞了！所以快滚吧！】仿佛间听到了周围的人的议论纷纷和窃窃私语，夏梨急得要哭了。她只不过是想正正常常安安心心地过一天，一个没有冬狮郎疯狂粉丝追击的日子。冬狮郎刚想回话，但是却被打断了。

【小夏梨，你没有事吧？】带着迷蒙的泪眼，夏梨看见娜娜正用灼热的眼光看着chiluoluo 的冬狮郎。

【你是夏梨的朋友吗？】冬狮郎马上变成了王子，露出夏梨所熟悉的通常都是用来糊弄她的父亲和游子但是又该死的迷人的微笑。娜娜做梦一样的点点头，冬狮郎轻声细语仿佛打动了娜娜的心弦一般，【我是她哥哥的朋友，能请你照顾夏梨一下吗？最好晚上能早点回来。我想她哥哥会比较放心。】

【什么？等一下！】夏梨冲着正在蛊惑人心的冬狮郎大喊道，可惜娜娜已经沦陷般的同意了。如果冬狮郎要她上月球，恐怕娜娜已经坐着火箭走了。冬狮郎对着气的冒烟的夏梨阴森森的笑了笑，对着娜娜道了谢便走了。夏梨脑海的唯一念头：他的终极目标就是来砸场子的！在心里诅咒了万遍冬狮郎去死，早死早超生，同时深感安慰，至少他没有出卖她。

【嘿夏梨，】娜娜恍恍惚惚的看了一眼夏梨，似乎不知所措，【为什么穿着衬衫？】

哦靠，夏梨简直要杀了冬狮郎了。

* * *

五

她没有来这里因为她不想来。

脑海里反反复复着几句话，夏梨做了一个深呼吸，又看了看时间。她下个星期才开始上学，但是大学已经开课了，这么说现在家里只有她一个人。不过今天她醒来后就发现昨天她专门为冬狮郎口味做的菜还好好地放在原位上。

说服不了自己不去，夏梨决定去他的学院看看。她坐在建筑的外面，等他上完最后一节课。幸好一哥上的也是这堂课，所以她问怎么找冬狮郎时一向健忘的他才答得上来。一护的正常反应是紧张地问是不是冬狮郎做了什么对不起她的事，要不要去狠揍他一顿之类的。夏梨笑眯眯地拒绝了一护的帮助说自己可以做得很好。

夏梨疲倦地打个哈欠，不过看见了那颗闪亮的橘子头随着人群走出教室时，她又打起精神了。笑着夏梨不顾形象地跑向一护。可以知道游子一直很好，但是老爸和一哥却见得很少，距离真的让她更加想念他们了。不敢想像如果没有他们，生活会变得多么安寂。

【一哥！】夏梨挥起手，一护看见了，一个大大的笑容抚平了他的皱眉。

【看见你真好，夏梨！】等夏梨在面前站稳脚跟后，一护心满意足的抚摸着夏梨的头。仅仅是抚摸一下，一护流露出了他对夏梨和冬狮郎的处境的情感：开心，后悔，伤心，和爱。他从来都不善言辞，但是他却很疼爱他这个小妹。

【你看见了冬狮郎没有？他忘了拿便当。】夏梨把便当从背包里拿出来，问道。一护的眉头微微抽搐，似乎不太乐意回答这个问题，感觉就像把小妹送给冬狮郎一样。尽管只是微妙的情感波澜，有些时候一护很像一心，在还不清楚事情的情况下就会妄下结论。

【我想他要出来。】两人看着那扇门开了，等待的男子出现在眼前，仿佛是听到召唤一般。但夏梨看的是他的右边，正在和他说话，灿烂的笑容，水灵灵的双眸的美女。难以言喻地，夏梨觉得自己的心沉到了脚底。冬狮郎这时注意到她了。

【夏梨，你在这里做什么？】冬狮郎很惊讶夏梨事先没有通知他就莽莽撞撞来了。如果又是这样，冬狮郎大概就会打发她走，难怪她会来找一护。目前为止，他们两个已经知根知底了，这早已不是什么秘密了。

【你忘了这个。】夏梨把便当递给冬狮郎，平静回道，走回一护身边说，【既然事情搞定了，那我先走了一哥。】夏梨走后，冬狮郎困惑的表情碰上了一护要爆发的表情。显然他们想的不是同一个点上。

一声咆哮。【你对我的妹妹做了什么？】

【没有！她干嘛了？是不是你说了什么我的坏话？】说到最后大家都颇有微词。

【没有！不管发生什么，冬狮郎，你都要搞定它。】

气场顿时就来了，头发都微微在动啊，冬狮郎一脸鄙视地对反应过度的一护说道，【我还要你来教我怎么照顾她么？】你这个妹控。

冬狮郎没有道别，直接就走向大门，越过人群到人行道去了。快速穿过人群后，他看见夏梨正走在回家的路上。冬狮郎一边保护着想要留到晚上解决的便当，一边快跑赶上她。

【喂，你干嘛要走？】冬狮郎在她面前停了下来问道，决定的眼睛，夏梨只是沉闷的看着他，她的新发型把她的脸衬得更好看了。他当然不会告诉夏梨的。【你不应该是陪着你的朋友吗？ 】她反驳说道，试图绕过他走人。怎奈他就是站在那里挡了她的道，皱着眉头听完她的话。

【既然你都山长水远来了，不要陪我吃午饭？】就像她平常一样无视她的问题，他抓住她的手，拉着他们往另一个方向走去。谁料夏梨不乐意，死活不肯走。

【住手！万一有人看到我们怎么办？ 】

【我真的不在乎。】奇怪的是，他真的不介意。 冬狮郎与将要成为自己妻子的女孩一起吃午饭或在公共场所公然牵了她的手，做一些正常的夫妇做的事情，他觉得一点问题都没有。然而，他忘了，他们是不正常的。很快，夏梨便挣脱开了，站住不走了。

【你应该在乎的。你的崇拜者和粉丝，或者刚才和你一起的那个女怎么办？如果他们看见我们了怎么办？】虽然一连串的问题似乎似乎毫无居心，但然而警报器在冬狮郎脑海里响了，一个邪恶的念头浮现了。

【夏梨…】冬狮郎严肃的看着她，她忽然僵住了，【…你是吃醋了么？】

女高中生目瞪口呆，竭尽全力组织语言，怎奈她脸上震惊的表情已经完全地出卖了她。只是从她的沉默拒绝，不知何故，冬狮郎已经知道答案，甚至比夏梨自己更能理解她的行动。他乐呵呵地宽了心，把夏梨抱在他的怀里，低语着着无言的承诺，他永远都不会放手。那么公平的，她要努力学习，慢慢地了解他的好，让自己爱上他一点点。

* * *

六

【天啊，你看见了吗？我有一张他们走出大门的照片！】

驳回令人烦躁的咆哮，夏梨加快了她的速度，翻转半片章鱼烧，并准备下排队的顾客订单。

学校的文化节本来是一些有趣的和令人兴奋的节日，挤满了学生，堆满了食品和服装，戏剧，以及各种忙碌的工作和还有就是同学联谊。现在肯定已经开始了这种所谓的联谊，目前流行的八卦人物不完全是夏梨的菜。

【你知道吗，我一直不知道原来你的大哥这么帅！黑崎，能把我介绍给他么？】如果她拿着棒是其他什么东西而不是金属的话，那它的一半已经折断，或者更夸张的说，早就是碎片了。但很不幸的是，她早已清楚地该死地知道她的校友也就是她的哥哥在其中将要回校参观的信息已经传遍了，也就是说他们就要阴魂不散的出现在她的视线范围里。

这样的话，为什么不直接杀了她算了一了百了？

【我哥他有女朋友了。】夏梨含含糊糊的回答道，仿佛还记得一哥曾经和一个娇小的有着乌黑头发的女孩说话，还把她带回家吃饭。夏梨还整晚地和游子密谋着怎样让这两个显然心意相通却一直宣称我们是朋友的笨蛋冲破那层薄纸。

【真的么？好失望。】可这也阻挡不住她的热情再次高涨，【那你的朋友，日番谷君呢？你肯定很了解他啦。】

苍天呐，上帝呐，请赐予我力量吧。夏梨暗自向万能的神祈求，安然度过这一班的最后的30分钟。至少让她甩开这群思春的妮子，能窝在一个教室里静静地看烟火。冬狮郎会理解我的吧？夏梨心情有些低落，隐约觉得不是因为自己不能光明正大地牵着他的手出现。

【快看，他们来了！】

不用人家说她也知道所谓的【他们】是何许人物。她默契地对上一护的眼睛，就看见冬狮郎，石田，茶渡和恋次。对她的同学来说，他们简直就像是天上照下来的耀眼的光芒，可对夏梨来说，这些脸庞就是这些年她挥之不去的阴霾。即使在冬狮郎的神秘魅力消失一段时间里，看见他自己收拾房间，夏梨都觉得那是一个永远不能忘怀的错误。

【嘿，夏梨。我竟然不知道你在弄章鱼烧。你知道我们有多幸运吗？】一护说着就挤进前排。那些女孩一直在尽力让自己保持清醒，无暇顾及他们的位置。

【排队，一哥，所以你最好到队伍的最后去。】夏梨粗鲁地直直后面。

【噢，不好意思。】一护转过身来，似乎很惊讶地发现后面有个女孩子。

【没，没关系，你们可以在前面…】

【你听见了啦，小夏梨。我想要十分哦。】恋次洋洋自得地说道，悄悄给后面的人一个眼色。夏梨瞬间想把面团扔在他的头上，但是挣扎后觉得还是不要浪费食物。

夏梨只好开始下订单，假装没有听见旁边的一切有关他们以及如何勾搭的问题。在众目睽睽之下，恋次像是一个发光体，相比之下，茶渡就好多了，低调。一护忙着回答问题，但大半都是因为他根本不知道为什么自己这么受欢迎吧，石田的态度很有友好，可是答的内容一点都没有实质性。然而在一切混乱之中，冬狮郎始终都靠在离展位很远的地方，不动声色看着夏梨。这好像她就在家里做饭的时候一样，他的目光追随着她，温柔的充满爱意的目光。夏梨可以感觉得到他的目光，手中的翻滚变得迟缓起来。

【我来吧，黑崎。你的工作结束了。】接手的女孩几乎是把夏梨推走的，还不忙看看那个头发雪白的男孩。

但冬狮郎只对夏梨流露这样的眼神，他赶上夏梨，在她耳边喃喃低语【 我们离开这里。我给你买东西吃。】

在众人的目光之下，冬狮郎坦然地脱下她的围裙，紧紧地扣住她的手，一路走到那条有着cosplay咖啡屋还有鬼屋的大街上。一路上，夏梨恍恍惚惚，感觉他们就像就像之前一直只存在想象中的情侣一样，从他手心传来的温暖一直到她脚尖上。从心里，夏梨隐隐感觉着这不像是一直希冀的初恋，但这可能是她最后一次的恋爱。

烟火表演准时在晚上8点开始了，冬狮郎和她呆在一间空教室，灯光在他们身后闪烁的时候，冷不丁地，冬狮郎吻住了夏梨。他用自己的身体，把她压在着窗户上，困住了她，他的嘴唇纠缠着她的水唇，把他从来没有能够大声说出来的感情倾注在这一吻中。这是纯正又淡然的激情，是他的爱的承诺，缠绵着夏梨的唇瓣，他尝到了前所未有的甜头，更用力地一把搂住了她，夏梨整个身体几乎都紧紧地靠在玻璃窗上。在黑暗的房间里，她能看到的只有星星。

* * *

七

【嘿，你还记得这个么？】

冬狮郎跟在显然过于亢奋的夏梨身后，停下脚步，夏梨指着一个机器问他。

把手上的杂货放在一边，冬狮郎认真地看看，发现就是自己小时候的一台售贩机。也许不一定就是那一台，但也是同一种型号的，是当时的最新型号。

【我们来买一个】 夏梨欢呼着，兴致勃勃的样子竟让冬狮郎他甚至不能取笑她的幼稚。他轻轻地微笑看着她把100日元塞进去，看着她掏出玩具，一个小钥匙扣的蓝色龙挂件。她伸出手把它递给冬狮郎。

**【你不要？】冬狮郎皱着眉头接过挂件。**

**【想啊，不过更适合你嘛。】开心地看着冬狮郎接过，然后把它挂在自己的手机上。他们都不是经常送礼物给对方的人，但是第一眼看见这个挂件，夏梨觉得简直为冬狮郎而造的，完全没有想过如果拿不到它会怎么样。（译者乱入：俺觉得就是冰轮丸嘛…【滚****！）**

冬狮郎狡黠地笑着，伸手进口袋，掏出一枚银币，【我想我应该还你一个。】

夏梨还没有来得及反对，冬狮郎已经半跪在地上，把银币塞进去，摇动按钮。这样的事情真的没有什么特别，只是一个幼稚的依靠运气的游戏，但她的心却响得厉害，同时惊讶他没有听她的话。当冬狮郎拿出奖品时，夏梨却傻乎乎地笨拙的看着他。

【嗯，这个也很不错哦。】说得好像冬狮郎做了一件多么了不起的事。冬狮郎依然没有起来，半跪在地上，拿着一个小小的圈。那是一个涂成黄金色的闪闪发光的，装饰用的假蓝宝石，夏梨可以从感觉到脸上腮红，异常灼热，仿佛渗透到她的脸颊。

【反正我都已经跪在地上了，那不如现在就想问你吧。】

【别傻了，赶紧给我起来，人家都在看着呢！】夏梨压低声音，急切地吼道，不想周围已经逐渐有人好奇地围观了，有一些年轻的女子认出这不正是空座町的两大偶像么，不由得一阵尖叫。赶上他们这么亲密的时刻，而且私密的事情，大家都好兴奋。一些上了年纪的夫妇就对他们评头品足，男的后生是多么英俊他的女朋友多么可爱。他们手牵着手，一边咯咯地笑着。

【黑崎夏梨。】他说道，完全无视了她的话，只是抓住她的手。夏梨只剩下孤掌难鸣，还想拼命摆脱这一切。她开始觉得头昏眼花，晕晕乎乎，根本不知道知道到底她的面颊有多潮红。

【我知道你不喜欢即兴演讲，那些在爱情中丧失自己的病态的人是很让你讨厌，可是很不幸，我就是其中一个。这一切都是你—】一阵大笑声在人群中响起，还伴随着几声冬狮郎的名字，【—但我不想让这样的机会白白的溜走。第一次我没有向你求婚，我也不知道我是否会得到另一次机会如果我们的家族在我们之间掺一只脚，所以我不打算浪费。】

【所有这些人都为我作证，我想知道的…你愿意嫁给我吗？】

人群屏住呼吸，攥住最后一点空气等待着，就像他们的生命取决于这个年轻女孩的回答一样。

但夏梨没有看他们，而看着冬狮郎的，看着她他的眼里温柔的恳求，仿佛他是真的非常害怕她会说【不】。

她摇一摇头，露出一个漂亮的笑容，她的声音轻快得像风一般， 【当然了，你这个混蛋，还有谁天天能忍受你的怪癖一辈子？】

她一点都不浪漫的回答惹得他发笑，冬狮郎把那枚塑料环套到到她的手指上，惊讶地发现，它就像是量身定做的一般。人群爆发出掌声，齐声欢呼，他一手探入夏梨的头发，轻轻按住她的脖颈，光明正大地亲吻着她的香甜。她的藕臂环绕着他，冬狮郎想放开夏梨时却被她轻微地拦住，但是只是瞬间的，足以显示他们之间的甜蜜。

夏梨羞涩地挽起他的手，快速地逃离现场。手指的上指环闪闪发亮，彷如就是一枚真正宝石戒指。

原本包办的爱情远没有这么美好，但是他们这一对，就是这么美好。

* * *

ok~ this is the chapter2.

thank you~~


End file.
